The present invention comprises a new Lantana, botanically known as Lantana camara L., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘LANZ0007’.
‘LANZ0007’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘LANZ0007’ has large golden yellow to orange flowers with an orange throat, early flowering and excellent floriferousness, dark green foliage, dense mounding habit, and good heat tolerance.
‘LANZ0007’ originates from the self-pollination of a plant designated as ‘LCE665-1’ made in July 2009 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif., USA. The parent ‘LCE665-1’ has yellow flower color, a bushy plant habit, and displays taller growth than ‘LANZ0007’.
The resulting seed was sown in June 2010 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif. and ‘LANZ0007’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in November 2010.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘LAN0007’ was accomplished when vegetative tip cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in December 2010 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif.